Pan's Life
by panxlover7
Summary: Well I have no other way to describe it without saying read it. Ummm well this about Pan's life, and the main idea is Uub and Pan get together. Its about ,Trunks to cause he's kinda like the villain here. Pretty creepy. and I am waring you, there will be sexual content, and language issues.
1. Dose Anybody Ever Understand

So I've been reading PanxUub fanfics, and I really liked one so it inspired this, so enjoy:)

Ages: Trunks 19 Goten 19 Uub 18 Pan 17 Bra 17 Marron 18

Meanings: "Talking" '**Thinking**' /_Telepathically speaking_/

$Chapter 1 Dose Anybody Ever Understand$

**'Why don't they ever listen to me, I mean first Bra, then uncle Goten, now Dad**!' she thought to herself as she flew ...Ring...

"What!"

"Hey someones mad," said Goten," want to go grab something to eat-"

"No!" . Click she turned her phone off and put it in her pocket.'**Why won't anyone believe me about Trunks. They all just think**

**I'm jealous because he's dating Marron. Can no one else see he's not been acting himself. But then again, he could just be playing with me. That**

**stuff he whispered in my ear. He usually talks like that when he's teasing me. No, no it's not that, the look in his eyes it was hard, cold, he**

**didn't look himself. Now no one believes me, not even my own dad believes me. I think I'll just go home and go to bed.'**

She was about to open the house door only to find a note taped to the front of the door. She read it out load,

"Dear Pan, your father and I have gone out to the town to pick up the dry cleaning. We'll be back late because we'll be visiting Bulma,

keep your phone on while we'er gone please. If I need anything I'll call you. Love, Mom." Pan stopped for a moment and realized the absence of her

mother's car, she yawned as she went up to bed.

$At Capsule Corp$

"Thanks for inviting us Bulma," Videl said as she sat down next to Gohan on the couch,

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something," Bulma started,"It's about Pan,"

"What do you mean?" wondered Gohan as he tightened his grip on Videl's hand,

"Well you see it started about three weeks ago. Pan and Trunks walked into the kitchen, and she asked if he was sure if he was alright. He told

her that he was, sounding very iterated. After that I asked him why she was asking him that, but he said he had no idea. About a week after, Pan begged

me to let Trunks have a vacation. I asked her why and she said he seemed too different I tried to see it but to me, nothing had changed so I told her

I would try to lighten the load of his work. For the past couple of days, shes been looking pretty pale as she would leave. Do you know if

anythings going on with her?" Bulma asked,

Videl and Gohan looked at each other but both of them nodded their heads.

"No, well thanks for coming anyways." Bulma said as she escorted them out the door.

So how did you like it:)


	2. Sparing?

I hope you like it;)

$Sparing?$

Pan felt light of day end her slumber.'**Ack I don't want to get up. I couldn't sleep at all last night, I kept puking. I hope I didn't wake up my parents.**' She thought as she washed up and went down stairs,

"Pan honey, are you okay, we herd you puking last night," Gohan asked

"Yes Daddy, I think I just ate too much,"

"If you say so, But just to be sure, just have toast this morning." then they all began to have breakfast.**'Ack I can't train with**

**Grandpa. He's in the time chamber with Vegeta.'** Ring...Ring... her phone went off.

"Hello," Pan answered,

"Hey it's Trunks, want to spar at five?" Pan could feel the coldness in his voice, but she couldn't turn down a chance to go sparing,

"Yeah sure see you at five." she then hung up her phone and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Who was that?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow

"It was just Trunks, he wanted to spar with me," Pan said as she ate her toast

"Be back by eleven Pan." said Gohan

"Bye Daddy," Pan said as she finished the rest of her breakfast and flew out the door.

"Gohan honey, since when dose Trunks invite her to train with him?" asked Videl as she moved over to Gohan and he slipped one arm around

her waist,

"Well to be honest Viddy, Pan said something about Trunks the other day but I think she was just making it up, come don't you think she might be

jealous of Marron since her and Trunks are going out. Shes just making this up too, so don't let it bother your thoughts Viddy."Gohan said,"But as

long as shes gone, how about we have some fun." Gohan said with a smirk on his face taking off his tie.

"Fuck!" Pan screamed in the middle of a disastrous waste land,"I need someone to believe me, but apparently nobody gives a Fucking dame!"

"You know you shouldn't scream so load," a voice from behind her said,

"Yeah like someone can hear me in this barren waste land Piccolo," she said sarcastically

"Well then, I guess you don't want my help then," Piccolo smirked as if trying to irritate her,

"Fine,"Pan snarled,"Read my dame mind," he just looked at her "Well what are you waiting for," he stopped looked at her for a moment and

placed his hand on her forehead he removed after five minutes he looked at her before he spoke.

He spoke very calmly but his eyes told another story "I see why you are worried, keep me posted on this. But Pan, haven't you noticed Trunks

interests in you?"

"I have but, I thought since hes dating Marron now they've gone away," she said."Anyways, I have to go spar now, bye Piccolo."

"Pan, be careful."

$At Capsule Corp$

Ding...Dong. A handsome tall figure with violet hair answered. He had a frown on his face but as soon as he saw the tiny figure he grinned.

"So Pan, you ready?" he asked coming outside,

"Yeah where are we going?" she wondered as they took off,

"Just a few miles of the coast, we can use energy blasts as we please," he said with that same look on his face. He then grabbed her and flew

with her in his arms."Sorry, but don't want your energy drained do we?" he smirked with cold eyes she saw before.

"Asshole!" was all she manged to say.

Toda!


	3. Once A Friend Now A Chaser

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

$Once A Friend, Now A Chaser$

"Trunks, let Fucking go of me!" Pan mumbled as she gritted her teeth,

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." he smirked as Pan flew out of his arms. She flew about ten feet away from Trunks.

"Trunks, lets just go full speed, I only have till eleven," Pan said as she began to speed up,

"We'er already there Pan, no need." he said as both of them touched down to the ground. Trunks began stretching about ten feet away from

where Pan was. He was still smirking that same smirk with the same cold, now dark blue eyes.'**See I was right. His eyes are supose to be a light blue not a dark blue. They look so cold from here.'** Pan thought to herself as she continued her stretches. Ring...Ring...

"Hello," Pan answered,"Oh Trunks, mind if I take this?" Pan asked Trunks, he gave a slow nod and she ran on the other side of a giant rock.

"Dad, what do you want," Pan asked her dad,

"I just wanted to tell you, that grandpa will be here in the morning."

"K, thanks, bye Daddy." click. Pan then walked to the other side of the rock to find a stretching Trunks.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked,"Was it your boyfriend?" he added in a very teasing like voice,

"I'll have you know Trunks, one I do not have a boyfriend, two it was my fucking dad!" she nearly yelled

"Fine, then lets start," said Trunks as he took a fighting stance. Pan as well took a fighting stance. Trunks was wearing a black tank top,

with gi pants. Pan had her long black hair down, and a black and dark blue gi suit. They were sparing for a good while almost as if they were

actually fighting.

$At Gohan's House$

"Well looks like Pan didn't lie about Sparing," said Videl

"Oh no!" Gohan said as he shot up from his seat,"If she didn't lie about that, she didn't lie the first time. Pan's in danger!" he ran out the door

and went into his dads house.

"Goten, she didn't lie, she's in trouble!" with that Goten came running.(He was a very protective uncle.)

Meanwhile, Pan was flying away from Trunks A lot had just happened(You will find out what happened later) he had already chased her around the world five times. She was getting tired she had bruises and broken bones, but was still flying.**'I need help but there's no one to help me!'**

To Be Continued


	4. Told You So

Tis now continued

$Told You So$

'**I need help I'm so tired, when he catches up I won't be able to hold him off'**Pan thought to herself as she was soaring though the air.**'I**

**see an island, I'll have to land there.'**She saw a figure standing on the beach. Pan landed right behind him, he didn't notice her, he was in deep

thought. Finally, he realized she was there, he quickly spun around and was surprised to see an old friend.

"Pan?" he rushed over to catch her, luckily he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Please help me," the words barley made it out of her mouth."He's gone crazy, he chased me around the word five times!"

"Pan who did this!?" Uub asked about to rib out some ones guts out,

"Tr...Tr...Truun...Trunks," She then basically lost control and fainted out of blood lost. Right after that Uub sensed a strong power level

coming.

"Trunks, why did you do this to her?!" Uub commanded to know, but all Trunks did was smirk. Then Trunks went straight to ssj2 and began to

attack Uub. He put Pan down and put a force field around her but knowing Trunks wanted her, he changed his mind and carried her while the fought.

Luckily he kept Pan from getting hurt.

_/Uub can you hear me?/_

_/Yeah Goten don't worry I'm holding him off, but I need you/_ Uub spoke telepathically to Goten as he fought Trunks. As Uub and Trunks broke

a part, the horizon was golden, lit by two ssj2.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Gohan asked as Trunks attacked him and Gohan had no choice but to attack him back. While Gohan was fighting

Trunks, Goten went over to Uub and Pan. He explained the plan and went back to where he was before, without Trunks noticing him. About ten minutes

after that Pan began to wake up.

"Hey Uub, thanks for saving me," but all Uub heard was, "Ehhhhh Uub net oh savering ma,"

"Pan, I can barley here you," Uub said looking down at the girl in his lap,

"Sorry it hurts a lot to talk," she quietly screeched

"Pan, why did Trunk-"

"Please don't say his name I'm, I'm, to scared,"

"Okay, why did he-who-must-not-be-named, hurt you?"

"Voldemort?" she asked but before he could answer she pasted out again. Uub sighed and let her lie down back in his lap. Then he saw Goten

give the signal. All three men made a triangle around Trunks. They chanted something and a ball engulfed Trunks. It was exactly like the one Majin Buu was trapped in.

"That should hold him," Gohan said as Uub flew toward him and Goten. Just then Pan woke up.

"Pan are you okay!" her father, and uncle yelled at the same time, Uub then held her up slowly so her father could see her wounds

"Nothing a hospital could handle," said Gohan,

"Looks like were gonna have to go bug Dende," Goten joked. They all flew towards the Look Out, Uub helping Pan of course. When they got there,

no questions were asked, as soon as Dende saw Pan he began to heel her. Once she was fully healed she got up and said her trademark line.(Her trademark line is Ack)

"Ack, what the hell, why haven't you answered my question?" Pan shot right up while she asked that,

"What the hell," said Gohan,

"Voldemort, or not," asked Pan

"What the fuck," said Goten

"Oh never mind." Without hesitation, Gohan and Goten hugged Pan, as they let go Pan yelled at them "Assholes!"

"What did we do?" asked Goten

"One, you didn't believe, two told you so," she said

To Be Continued


	5. Grandpas Back

Hey Guys Chap 5 yayyyy

$Grandpas Back$

"So what do we do about Majin Tru-" Goten started, but was cut off by Pan,  
><span>

"Please, don't say his name!" Pan said as she crossed her arms and glared down at the ground, not wanting to be in this conversation a tall.

"We need to collect the dragon balls," Gohan said, he then turned to Dende

"Dende, could you please watch Tr-" Gohan was interrupted by his younger brother hitting him in the arm. He could tell by the look on his dace what he meant by that.

"Could you watch him for me," Gohan corrected himself. Dende gave a quick nod, and with that they all began too lift off except Pan. Uub however was the only one who noticed, he backed up and landed where Pan was standing. She was still in the same position, but before Uub could say anything, Pan spoke.

"Thank you for saving me," Pan said,

" Pan, it's okay you came to me, if you didn't, he could of killed you," Uub started,

"Uub, he didn't want to kill me." Pan mumbled, Uub knew she didn't want to talk about it. He just helped her up and they flew off. Uub knew that Gohan and Goten were telling everyone what happened so he took Pan to a forest.**'Why did he do that.'** he thought to himself. Pan then snapped him out of his thought.

"Uub I can fly myself, I'm not as fucked up as you guys think I am," Pan said as she flew out of his arms. Soon they landed down in a clearing of a forest. Pan also knew this place, this is where the z-gang had their picnics.

_/Pan?/_

_/Uncle Goten, is that you?/_

_/Yes, where are you?/_

_/I'm in Z.P, Forest,/_

_Okay, grandpas gonna pick you up,/ _(BTW Gokus alive, and an adult.

Right then, Goku appeared right in front of where Uub and Pan were sitting.

"Hey guys!" Goku said happily, he turned to face Pan and his face turned serious,"Uub, could you please stay here for a minute," Uub nodded and helped Pan up. Goku helped Pan walk to the nearest set of trees. They walked a little bit past them, deeper into the forest, Goku didn't want Uub to see what was about to happen. Goku stopped and hugged Pan, Pan hugged back and started crying. Goku hugged her tighter,

"Shhhhh, it`s okay Panny, let it all out," Goku said rubbing Pan's back,"Shhhhh, Gohan told me everything he knows, We need to hear your side," he said. She cried for ten minutes.

"Can I tell you all at home_?" _she asked pulling away from Goku, and wiping her tears._  
><em>

"If you want Panny," he said as they walked back.

So how Did You Like It


End file.
